Super-Phat Beets
:Not to be confused with Phat Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |effect = When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. |flavor text = When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies.}} Super-Phat Beets is a premium rare plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /3 when first played. When played, Super-Phat Beets will also gain +1 /+1 for each teammate on the field (excluding itself), regardless of faction. Origins Super-Phat Beets is based on the Beta vulgaris, commonly known as the Beet. Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "super-phat beats" and "beet," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Effect: When played:' This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. *'Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies. Update history Version 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies Being such an expensive plant should be saved for a bit, it goes really strong if you play Super-Phat Beets correctly. However, be warned that zombies can destroy it with one trick, so always try to put strong plants besides itself. If used two times in a row, it will cause a way too big to be counter-able damage, so it is recommended to stay with this until the right moment. A good time to play this card is when the opponent floods the fields, as Super-Phat Beets will get buffed by at most +5 /+5 . Counters If possible, as soon as this card is played, try to destroy Super-Phat Beets quickly as possible, as if it has at least 8 strength, it can take out almost half of your Zombie Hero's health. Using Deadly zombies such as Smelly Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp should defeat it easily. Rocket Science can be a good option, due to the huge amount of strength Super-Phat Beets can gain, which the trick will defeat this plant without difficulty. When for bigger threats like 15 or more strength, your best bet is either to bounce it or use a Locust Swarm or Zombot Sharktronic Sub. Gallery HD Super Phat Beets.png|HD Super-Phat Beets Super Super Phat Beet.PNG|A Super-Phat Beets with 12 health and 12 strength Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Super-Phat Beets in the advertisement for the Premium Pack Super_Phat_Beets_new_card.png|Card Frozen_Super-Phat_Beets.jpeg|A Frozen Super-Phat Beets Old SPB info.png|Super-Phat Beets' old statistics (pre. 1.2.11) SPB packet.png|Card (pre. 1.2.11) Choice_between_Super_Phat_Beets_and_Fire_Peashooter.jpeg|The player having the choice between Super-Phat Beets and Fire Peashooter as a prize after completing a level Super_Phat_Beet_Loading.png|Super-Phat Beets on the old loading screen Premium_Pack.jpeg|Super-Phat Beets on the old Premium Pack Trivia *Even though its name and appearance are based on the Phat Beet, the design of the actual beet is based on the Beet. More specifically, the concept art of the unused Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The maximum strength and health this plant can get on play is 17 /17 . *It, Beet, Beetboxer, Phat Beet and Tough Beets are only plants based on beets. ru:Суперклёвая_Свёкла Category:Root cards Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Rare plants (Heroes)